Those Things We Love and Those We Dont
by ravenstar23
Summary: ok, guys here it is the sequal to The things we regret and Those we don't you should read that one first if you haven't already! this is a Naley,Brucas,Jeyton. New characters added.first chapter is a little rocky, so i apologize, but please give me a chan
1. The first day of school

heather couldn't believe how calm she was. Walking down the hall to her first class, she had a smile on her face and was completely ready to start school. She had always been good in school. Plus she knew that word was getting around, that she knew both basketball coaches personally, and that one was marrying her sister. Needless to say she was very popular. However, no one really knew her. For the most part they would say, "Hey Heather what's up?" and walk off. Heather was really happy when Seth told her last night that he was coming to pick her up today after school, to take her out for a celebration on making it through the first day of school. Heather had arrived at her first class and taken her seat, by the time the tardy bell rang. The teacher came in and started the lesson telling everyone about the school and the school rules. Everyone was zoning out. The bell rang 90 minutes later, everyone jumping out of there seats and heading to second block.

Heather went to lunch after second block. She had decided to skip actually eating and she just sat under a tree reading a book. She looked up when a shadow came over her. There stood the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She sat down next to Heather, and grabbed her book to see what the title was, then she handed it back and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Emily. What's your name?" Heather was shocked but she decided to play along. "I'm Heather." Emily smiled and leaned back against the tree. "I'm a sophomore how about you?" Heather smiled and leaned back against the tree also. "Same here." Emily smiled and started to read her own book that she had pulled out of her bag. They just sat like that for the rest of lunch, when the bell rang they both walked to there third block that they had together. They sat beside each other passing a note back and forth.

_Hey, so I guess you are new here huh?_

_Yeah, I'm new I moved here with my sister. It's a long story don't ask. _

_Ok, I wont. So are you trying out for any sports?_

_Yeah, basketball. How about you?_

_I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad. _

_Cool. Good luck when are try outs?  
today after school, when are your basketball tryouts?_

_Same. Do you have a boyfriend?_

_No not yet, but I'm working on it. Not sure who I like and who I don't.. how about you?_

_Yeah I got one. _

_Ohh who is he, what grade is he in?_

_He isn't in school he is 18. He went here last year you might know him, Seth Cooke?_

_OMG you are going out with the sexy Seth? How in the hell did you manage that?_

_HaHa, I'm guessing you know him Its part of that long story, ill explain later, NOT in writing. _

_Heh, ok. Gimme your phone number ill call you later tonight, you can gimme the info.._

_Ok, 724-7375. So did you really know seth or did you just know OF him?_

_I knew him somewhat. He was the Cap'n of the basketball team, everyone knew him. _

_So I bet if it gets out im dating him, and he spends the night at my house like almost every night I'm gonna be super popular? _

_You bet. OK well the bell is about to ring. I say lockers than gym sound god?. _

Heather had just thrown the paper away when the bell rang. Her and Emily stood up and they headed to there lockers. When they got to the gym they ran into the locker room and changed clothes. They got back into the gym just in time to hear Nathan calling role. She ran up to the basketball team, while Emily ran over to the cheerleaders. When they started practice, Heather was doing great. She made ever shot and block. Nathan called an end to the game announcing the first cut he and Lucas had made, 15 girls left the gym leaving 20 they were cutting 5 more by the end of the day. That gave everyone who wasn't playing there best 2 hours to shape up. Nathan announced that the guys basketball team that had already been established had decided to challenge the girls team to a game. 'great, and with the way some of these girls are playing.. I bet im stuck with the worst group.' Thought Heather. She was right, She had the four worst girls. The girls that were sure to be cut. Her team was up against of course 5 of the best players on the guys teams including the captain. Thanks to Heather the girls team actually won by 2 points. The rest of the teams played and the final cut was made. Heather of course made the team. After practice all the girls had changed, Emily made the squad. They were walking out of the gym when Heather heard her name being called by some of the guys on the basketball team. She told Emily to go ahead and leave, but she said she would stick around. So her and Heather walked up to the guys. "You played pretty good today Heather. Its no wonder you made the team. Of course with your sisters boyfriend being one of the coaches, and his brother being the other coach there wasn't much doubt you would make it in the first place." Said Zach, the guys Captain. Heather was surprised that he just said this in front of everyone. Lucas and Nathan weren't around though. They were in there office. Heather smirked, and took two more steps toward Zach making sure to stand up as straight as possible since she was 5'9 herself she didn't have to look up to be eye to eye with him, since he was only 5'11. "Well, any time you want me to prove how good I really am on the court, you just let me know." Heather turned to walk off when Zach grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He was applying a lot of pressure to her wrist. He had pulled her into him so close she could feel his muscles under his t-shirt. She wasn't impressed, especially since she had seen Seth without a shirt. Now that was impressive. "Listen to me you little bitch. Don't piss me off." Zach cut himself off, when someone stepped between Heather and him, pushing Heather back out of the way in case a fight broke out. "How about you step back and say that again to me Zach?" It as Seth who was standing there, he had known Zach since he was a little boy. Zach was shocked that Seth was taking up for the girl he didn't know they were going out. "What the hell are you doing Seth?" He was starting to back up a little bit. The only person that ever scared him was Seth. "I always hated the way you treated girls. I especially hate the way you are treating my girlfriend. You will treat her with respect unless you want me to seriously ruin your high school career and trust me I can and will do it." Zach was mad now. Who did Seth think he was? He no longer owned this school. Now Zach did. Well he would show Seth. But first "Fine, whatever. You want to prove yourself? You meet me at Riverside you can prove yourself there." Zach said stepping around Seth and in front of Heather. "Time and place." Said Heather. "Tonight, 8:00. We play to 50 if you can last that long." With that he walked off. Heather and Seth looked at each other and started laughing they both knew she could last a lot longer.


	2. Proving yourself

Authors Note: I'm changing the format of my stories just so you are all away it is fast to type it this way, hope you enjoy.

Heather and Seth took Emily home, and then went home themselves. Seth had practically moved into Heather's house. He spent the night all the time. They were both surprised that Nathan and Haley let them sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed. They had been sure not to betray anyone's trust though. Seth called Heathers house home. He was trying to sell the house he and Gabe had lived in, he had 2 potential buyers. He just had to wait it out and find out who was going to off more money. When Seth and Heather got home, they went up to there room. Heather told Seth all about her day, and how it went. Seth was still shocked, that Zach was so rude to Heather. He wouldn't stop apologizing. When the phone rang Seth jumped up and answered it:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Heather there?" It was Nathan.

"Yeah, hold on just a sec." Seth rolled over and handed Heather the phone jumping up and heading to bathroom for a shower.

"Hello? Oh hey Nate, what's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know Peyton,Jake,Brook,Lucas,Haley,and I are all going to dinner tonight. You and Seth are on your own, im sure your upset at that idea."

Heather smiled,"I-I think I might cry. No, that's fine. I got a date tonight, I have to prove myself to one of the guys on the basketball team."

"Zach? Yeah I saw you two talking, then I saw Seth and the expression on Seth's face. I figured something was wrong. Ok, well have fun. Ill talk to you later bye, Love ya'"

"Bye, love you too." Heather hung up the phone and suddenly got an idea.

Running into the bathroom, Heather grabbed the towel and clothes Seth had set out. She flushed the toilet and ran back into the bedroom. She had almost made it to the door, when a soapy, wet Seth came running up from behind her, he had grabbed another towel out of the cabinet. He threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. Pinning her arms above her head. He had never had so much fun with a girl in his whole life.

"And just what was that all about?"

"what was what about honey? You know you're supposed to dry off before you leave the bathroom." Heather had a wide grin on her face. She loved this guy so much.

"Well, maybe if the water hadn't all of a sudden got extremely hot, and I hadn't had to jump out in a hurry, I might have done that." Seth couldn't help but smile.

"Goodness, is the shower acting up again? That darn thing, Have you noticed..." Heather was cut off by Seth.

"That the only time it does that is when I am in the shower and YOU are here? Why yes, yes I have." Seth leaned down and kissed Heather, that kiss turned more passionate by the minute. They didn't get up for a good 4 hours. When they did, they changed clothes, ate a small meal and headed to Riverside.

When they got there Zach was shooting from the free throw line. When Heather walked onto the court. Everyone (about 100 people) crowded around the court. Seth had a front row seat.

"Are you sure you want to be embarrassed like this Heather?"

"Gee, ya' know, I was just about to ask you the same thing Zach."

"No, see I'm not going to be embarrassed tonight, especially not by you."

"Please, you mine as well put your tail between your legs and leave now. That's what is going to happen if you continue with this." You could hear the sound of the crowd. "ohhhhhhhhhhh" No one knew Heather had so much guts.

"Alright, Scott, lets see your moves." The ball went up and it came down Zach being taller got it out of the air, he ran for his side of the court, he goes up for the shot, and blocked by Heather. She grabs the ball and runs down the court. She goes up and 2 points for Heather.

"I'm not a Scott, I'm a James."

45 minutes later the score was 49 to 37, Heather was in the lead. When she made her next shot bringing her up to 51 points, She turned to Zach with a pitiful look on her face.

"Tell you what, since I feel so sorry for you, I'll go double or nothing, if you can last that long." Heather tossed him the ball. Zach was so sure he would win.. there is no way he would take this girls pity.

"No, you won congratulations. Just make sure you play that well in your other games."

Everyone left the courts. Heather and Seth were one of the firsts to get in there car and head home. When they got into town, they stopped for some ice-cream. It was the perfect night. Heather couldn't wait until tomorrow. She also couldn't wait to tell Nathan about kicking Zach's ass in one on one.


	3. things are starting to really look up, t...

Authors note: Ok guys I need more replies. Please reply, if you all hate this story let me know and ill try to fix it. Thanks,

It was already Friday of the second week of the school year. Heather couldn't believe it. She was walking down the hall headed toward her locker, when she heard her name being called out. It was Emily.

_Hey, I totally failed that test in 1st block how 'bout you?_

_Duh, that dumb teacher, he didn't even tell us half of what was on the test was even going to be ON the test. _

_Yeah. So anyways, is Seth meeting us for lunch? Pizza sounds sooo good right now. _

_Yep he is. So come on we better get out there before he gets fed up and leaves. _

Heather and Emily head out side stopping every once in a while to talk to friends. Heather was becoming pretty popular now that word was getting around that Seth Cooke lived with her, that they were going out. That she was Nathan and Lucas Scotts "sister" and that she had whooped Zach's ass in basketball. When they got outside, Emily and Heather spotted Seth and started to walk over to them. They both smiled even more when they saw the Pizza box that was beside him on his trucks tailgate. He smiled and stood up when Heather and Emily reached him.

_Hey baby. Sup Em?_

_Hey Seth. Oh look at that you brought pizza, I think ill just take some and go find a hot guy to flirt with for a while. Thanks bye, _To no one's surprise Emily stood up on her tip toes and gave Seth a light kiss on the check then took a piece of pizza and walked off, Promising to come back in a few minutes.

_Hey. _Heather took a step closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat on the tailgate and took a piece of pizza. She then proceeded to take the pepperonis off and eating them one by one. Seth always thought it was so cute when she did things like that he was absolutely in love with this girl. This new girl that he met less than 2 months ago. He was so in love with her, he would give his life for her. He loved Emily too, not in the same way of course, but in the past two weeks they had grown very fond of each other. Just like brother and sister.

_Hey, how's school, you ready for the game tonight?_

_Yeah, I think so coach said practice is gonna be a little longer than usual just because he said he wants to talk to us. Wow its so weird calling Nathan coach. _

_No, what is weird is when Nathan started calling me son. _Seth and Nathan would never admit it but everyone knew they loved each other.

_Yeah, that was kind of weird. So, we have to clean out the attic tomorrow of my parents old place. So I think we should just go home after the game tonight. _

_Ok. _

_Hey friends,_ Emily came bounding up to Seth and Heather letting her spirit, and peppiness show. She loved being Heather and Seth's friend. Not just because they were popular, she would be there friend anyways. She wanted a guy to look at her the way Seth looks at Heather.

_Hey Em, so what's new with you, Got a boyfriend yet?_

_Nah, I'm to busy for a boyfriend right now I just like to flirt. _

_Uh Huh. Really? That's a shame, cuz I happen to know this 19 year old who wants a girl friend, told him I knew just who to get, but I guess ill have to tell him different. Eh?_

_Oh, you know me, I can always find time in my life. _

Everyone started laughing.

_Yeah, ill bet, you catching a ride with us tonight Em?_

_Unless I can find a sexy basketball playa to take me home. _

_I guess we'll take you home. _

_Sounds good. _

At that time the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone stood up and Heather gave Seth a kiss and hug before walking off. Emily gave Seth a salute and walked off after Heather. When they got into the school Seth turned around and got in his car heading back to the café.

After school was over Heather and the rest of the basketball team were still in the gym. Seth came in and walked past the coaches, (Nathan and Lucas) right up to Heather, sitting down next to her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and motioned for Nathan and Lucas to continue on with the lecture. Heather tried so hard not to laugh. It didn't work especially when she saw that Lucas and Nathan were both trying the same thing. They went on with the lecture. When they were done all the girls got up and left. Madison and Mary Anne kept looking back at Seth practically drooling over him.

All of the girls were walking out of the locker room when Mary Anne and Madison walked up to Seth. Heather was talking to Nathan and Lucas. Seth was shooting around until she was done. When Madison walked up to Seth she stole the ball from him and ran down the court going for a lay up with one hand. She missed; Mary Anne started to innocently tease her.

_Nice going hot shot. _

_Hey can't win them all. _

_Oh, but you can. _

With that last sentence Mary Anne walked up to Seth so she was standing in front of him leaning in so there lips were about 10 cm apart.

_I ALWAYS get what I want. _

_Gee, ya' know that's probably why everyone classifies you as a spoiled brat. _

Heather walked up behind Mary Anne, walking between Seth and Mary, taking a comfort in Seth's arms that went around her instantly.

_I always get what I want to though, and I want you to leave. _Heather stood up and took two more steps so she was toe to toe with Mary Anne. _Make it happen._ Mary Anne stood there for 5 more seconds when she realized it was to late for a comeback, even if she had thought of one, which she hadn't it wouldn't do much good. She left the gym, got in her car and drove away.

Seth smiled and turned Heather around.

_Hey, I like the possessive side of you, why don't I see that any other time like..._he leaned in and kissed her. _When I do that. _

_Because, I don't have to be. _She kissed them back and they both headed outside got in the car and went home to get ready for the game, and the 2 hour drive to the next town over for the game.


	4. Long Night

Heather was doing really well. It was close to the end of the fourth quarter. Thanks to her they were up 7 points. Seth was in the stands, he was one of the loudest fans for Tree Hill. When Nathan called a time out the girls ran over to him.

_Alight girls we are doing really good tonight. Just keep it up. We have a minute left get Heather the ball, I want you to go for the three ok?_

_You got it. _

_Alright make us proud girls. _

The girls were back out on the court five seconds later, all set up to take the ball in bound. The referee blew the whistle; Heather got the ball and went for the shot. It seemed to all go in slow motion. The ball flew through the air, hit the backboard, and bounced into the goal. Making three more points for the Ravens just as the buzzer sounded; the team all crowded around Heather hoisting her up on there shoulders. They ran around the court meeting up with there parents and whoever was there. Emily and Seth ran up to Heather both giving her a big hug.

_You did great. I'm so proud of you.-Seth_

_Yeah, good game girl. -Emily_

_Thanks guy.-Heather_

_Ok, ice cream then home sound good?-Seth_

_Sounds great to me.-Emily_

They headed outside. Seth made them stay up in the lighted parking lot while he ran the 3 blocks to his truck. He was amazed when he and Heather got there an hour early and he still had to park 3 blocks away. He was a fast runner though. Heather took congrats while she and Emily waited. While Heather was surrounded by about 15 people, a stranger walked up to Emily.

_Hi, you're a cheerleader for the Ravens right?_

_Yeah... and you are?_

_I'm Sean. What's your name?_

_Emily. So were you here for Ravens of Wolverines?_

_I was here for the wolverines, and then I saw you rooting for Ravens. So I switched. _

_Oh... _

_So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me and my friends..._

_Oh. Umm no I don't think so...Maybe some other time. _

_Come on, we could use a hot girl every now and then. All the ones that hang out with us are ugly. _

_No, I can't_

_Hey, when I ask you to come to a party with me, you come to the party. _

He reached out and grabbed her upper arm, squeezing it so hard she practically lost feeling in her arm.

_Look, I don't know who you think you are, but my friend is gonna be back anytime now, and when he gets here he's gonna kick your ass. So you better let go of me. _

_Really? Oh no, it's not the same guy that just ran off like a chicken is it? Yeah he looks real scary. _

_As a matter of fact he was going to get his truck. _

Suddenly Emily felt someone standing behind her, or so she thought. When Sean looked over her head she guessed she was right. Suddenly she heard another unfamiliar voice.

_Let her go Sean. _

_And if I don't?_

_Gee, lets see, I'll kick your ass_

_Yeah right beat it Chris. _

Sean started to pull Emily away. She felt some one push her aside, and saw the boy named Chris, hit Sean across the jaw. Before she knew it the two were throwing punches at each other. Sean wasn't doing very well, but he still managed to hit Chris a couple of times. Then there were three figures, there in the dark. The new one was trying to break it up and managed to do so. It was Seth, he pushed Chris back and wasn't surprised when he stood still, and didn't move. Seth then grabbed Sean by the throat.

_Get out of here, before I let him loose on you again. _

With that said he pushed Sean backward and turned around as Sean ran off.

_Are you ok Em?_

_Yeah I'm fine, Thanks Seth. And thank you Chris right?_

_Yeah, your welcome. _

_I'm Seth Cooke_

_Chris Porter... um, I guess I should go I got a long walk home. _

_You have to walk?_

_Nah, I'll probably catch a ride with someone or something. _

_How about with us?_

_No, I don't want to inconvenience you. You probably live in the opposite direction of my _

_home anyways, _

_We live in Tree Hill.. _

_Ok, so you live in the same town I do. _

_Great, you can catch a ride with us then, we owe it to you anyways. _

At that last part Heather came running up.

_What's going on?_

_Oh. Uh Heather this is Chris we're gonna give him a ride home. _

_Cool, the more the merrier. What happened to your arm Em?_

_It's not important, come on we need to get home. _

With that they all piled into the truck. They were half way home when Seth realized Emily and Chris were both asleep in the backseat. Emily's head was on his shoulder, with his head on top of hers. He smiled to himself, then looked down at Heather, who was looking out the window. He couldn't believe what a day he had had. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, but he had promised Heather that he would help her go through her parents old records. Maybe if they were lucky, they would find out they had some rich uncle who was about to die, and had no one to leave his millions to. Yeah, right not that lucky. Seth turned the radio on and down to low. He pushed the gas down just a little farther making him reach 80 mph. He loved his life. It was perfect. It could only go down from here. Little did he know, it was going to go way down, real fast.


	5. The long day after a long night

Emily was shocked when she woke up and looked down at the sleeping male figure beside her. What the hell happened she thought to herself as she slowly crawled out of bed; she silently grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, when she was fully dressed she reached down and grabbed her toothbrush. She didn't know what was going on, but she was about to find out.

Walking down the stairs slowly to the kitchen Emily heard sounds coming from her destination point. She started to walk faster, with long quiet steps. When she arrived at the doorway to the kitchen, she stopped. Seth was sitting alone at the kitchen table reading the sports page and eating a bowl of fruity pebbles. Emily walked into the kitchen and took the glass of orange juice he was about to drink out of, and chugged the rest of it down. She handed it back to him and smiled.

_May I ask you why I woke up here? And why there was some one I don't know laying beside me?_

_Well, the first one is easy.. you were asleep in the back seat and I didn't want to have to walk around your big ass house to get the extra key, so I just brought you here. The reason someone is in your bed with you was because he was also asleep and I have no idea where he lives, and so I just brought you both here. I hope you're not mad?_

_I probably should be... but no I'm not. Sadly that's the most excitement I have had in a while, and I didn't even do anything with him. _

Emily sat down beside Seth, picking up the Victoria Secret catalog. She flipped through it slowly making a mental note to steal it when she left later. When she heard someone else enter the kitchen she looked up to meet Chris's eyes.

_Where am I?_

_You are in my kitchen. Who the hell are you?_

Asked Nathan as he walked into the kitchen from the other door; he didn't know who this young guy was, but he knew that he was standing half naked in his kitchen.

_This is a friend of mine I ran into at the game... sorry Nate but he was tired and so was I so I thought I would do the responsible thing and bring him here, that way I wouldn't have to chance all of our lives. Sorry. _

Nathan looked at Seth as if he was completely stupid. "does he really think he is going to pull a fast one on me? My god I used that excuse a million times when I was younger and ended up bringing a girl home."

_Did you forget who you are talking to? I'm not stupid now tell me what really happened... wait wait I bet I can guess, you ran into him, and idiotically said hey, I got a truck want a ride?_

_That's not at all how it happened... he helped Heather out with some guys that were harassing her after the game. I offered to take him home, but they both fell asleep in the back seat. So how was I supposed to know where the guy lives? He looked so tired.. so I just brought him here. _

_Nothing happened Nathan, I swear. _

Heather looked at Nathan trying to read his eyes. She thought he was really mad, but suddenly he lightened up a little.

_Ok. I believe you, you're all for the most part good kids, just make sure you clean up your mess and behave Haley and I are about to leave to go down to Oklahoma for her music thing, I go it set up fort her last week. Take care of them Dufus. _

Nathan walked out of the kitchen patting Rover on the head as he walked passed.

Emily heard the front door shut, and then the sound of Nathan's car roared away.

She whipped around looking apologetically at Chris.

_I am so sorry about all of this. Seth can take you home now if you want to go. _

_Why do I have to take him home? You take him you have to go change before the parade today anyway. _

_SHIT!!! Homecoming parade I forgot all about that. Damn I can't believe I forgot. Its in two hours I don't have time to take him home You do it, where is Heather?_

_Here I am.. what's going on? Why aren't you at home getting ready for the parade Emily?_

_Because I forgot about the damned thing. Have your boyfriend take Chris home I don't have time. _

Emily ran out of the house and started to run down the block to her house. Since she had slept in her clothes that she wore yesterday, she didn't have to carry anything. She lived in town, so it took her about 15 minutes to finally get to her house. She threw open the front door and was up the stairs and in her room in 30 seconds flat. She threw off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She was 20 minutes behind schedule. She'll just have to make a few adjustments to her schedule. She could do that. She hoped.

Seth was in his room with Chris they were both listening to music and Seth was showing Chris the big surprise he was working on for Emily for her birthday. Seth and Heather were supposed to be going through boxes from her parents, but since Chris was there, Heather had let him off the hook. She was upstairs also getting ready for the parade. Emily and Heather had both been nominated for Homecoming Queen. He hoped that Heather wasn't to upset when she lost. No offense he knew she could win, if she had a male going in with her. All the girls nominated for homecoming had boyfriends nominated for King. Except Heather and Emily; Heather knew this to, and she told everyone the truth when she said she didn't care if she won or not.

_So what do you think? Looks good right?_

_Yeah. How did you build that on the computer?_

_Technology Chris. It's a beautiful thing _

_Yeah.. just wait until you have to build it in real life. _

_I already have its waiting at Dan's motors. _

Seth couldn't help but smile. He had worked day and night on the present and hit barely cost him forty dollars. Seth realized it was getting close to the parade. Seth got up and went to his closet pulling his nicest pair of Jeans and a regular black T-shirt.

_You want to come to the parade with us? I feel bad for Emily when the three of us hang out I know she feels like a third wheel. Wanna come along and keep her company?_

_Uhhh, Sure. It's kind of sad I didn't even know about this parade and I have been going to Tree hill for a week. I never saw Emily or Heather. They aren't in my circle of friends I guess. _

_Yeah, well that's kind of hard to believe about Emily she moves all over the place. Here put these on.. no one is gonna respect you if you show up in dirty clothes with holes in them. _

Seth threw him another pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Heather knocked on the door announcing she was ready to go over to Emily's house for final touches so hurry up.

They got finished dressing and met Heather in the kitchen.

_Well, we haven't had a real introduction, I'm Heather. _

_Chris, nice to meet you. _

_You to. _

_Alright lets go, I'm sure Emily is throwing a fit we aren't there yet. _

With that the three of them piled into Seth's truck and headed to Emily's house.

"this is great I got new friends maybe Tree Hill wont be as bad as I thought"

"Good, Seth has a friend he can talk to at lunch now, and hopefully Emily has a boyfriend."

"Damn Heather looks beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky? I hope Emily and Chris hook up. Then I can have another guy on my side that way it isn't me against two females."

IM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. THIS CHAPTER ISNT THE BEST I HAVE WRITTEN THE NEXT TWO WILL DEFINITELY BE BETTER IM WORKING ON A FEW THINGS THEN I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! THANKS EVERYONE


	6. homecoming elections

Emily was surprised when they all showed up at her house. Heather came up stairs while Chris and Seth made themselves comfortable on her over stuffed couch, watching ESPN. Half an hour later Heather and her both came down in their dresses, they looked great. The boys made sure to tell them that. Soon they were headed off to the parade. Emily was sure to win.

Chris couldn't believe it. He was slow dancing with the Homecoming Queen. Who would have thought? Then as he looked deeply into her eyes he realized, she wasn't the one for him…

Emily was furious. Sherry knew Emily had her eyes on Chris, and she still asked him to dance after she won the homecoming queen election. Emily wasn't upset that she lost homecoming queen. She was pissed of because she didn't get a chance to dance with Chris after the elections.

Chris could barely take his eyes off Emily the whole parade. When se didn't win he was pretty happy. Zach won homecoming King, If Emily had to dance with Zach, Chris was pretty sure a fight would have broken out. Chris didn't know Zach very well, but he knew that he was a jerk.

When the dance was over, Chris thanked Sherry for the dance. He then retreated back to where Heather, Seth, and Emily were standing. He got there in just enough time to here Zach, who had just walked up ask Emily.

_Wanna dance Emmy?_

_Oh. Uh, Gee, thanks Zach, But I uh._

_You what? You haven't danced all night. Come on, you know you want to. _

_Actually I think you owe me a dance Em, I told you some jerk would come along and hit on you think he was all cool. Thanks for proving me right Zach. _

_Gee, now that you mention it I think I do owe you a dance. Thanks Zach. _

Chris took Emily's hand and walked off to the middle of the dance floor where they started dirty dancing to the loud fast music that was close to busting the speakers. Zach was close to jumping in between them, but he suddenly got an idea. A very good idea.. He just needed 10 minutes to put it together.

Suddenly the music stopped and the DJ, started calling off names.

_Zach Wilson, Emily Johnson, Chris Smith, Heather James, Seth Cook. All please make your way to the stage. _

Heather didn't know what was going on but she followed Chris who was following Seth and Heather up to the stage. When they all arrived up on the stage the lined up Seth, Emily, Chris, Heather, and Seth next to the DJ.

_Ok, its guys ask girls. So pick your girl, guys. _

Suddenly Emily felt herself being pulled out from Chris's arms that she had just begun to take comfort in. Seth of course took Heather to the middle of the floor the four of them started to dance. When the DJ broke in again.

_Ok Chris, you're the lucky one. You can have your pick of ANY female in this room, except the ones that are already dancing. _

You could hear a big WOOHOO, come from the crowd. Chris started to look around the room, he didn't see anyone that caught his interest, he took a couple steps and jumped off the stage. Walking toward the back of the room, the crowd parted as he walked. No one knew where he was going. Or who he was gong to ask. No one of interest ever stayed in the back of the club when there was a dance. He stepped up to Tracy Cox, and held out his hand expectantly. She wasn't pretty, but she had been the one to show him around the school, when he was lost. He figured he owed her one.

Tracy didn't understand why was he holding his hand out to her? He probably thought he owed her for showing him around, that or maybe he was into giving to charity. She knew he couldn't be interested in her. She took his hand and smiled walking with him to the middle of the dance floor. When they got there he spun her around and into his arms. They were ready to start the dance.

Emily had never wanted to die more than she did at that moment she saw Tracy in his arms. Why was she feeling like this? For this stranger? Just block the feelings, maybe she could just block them. Well, anything was worth a try.

I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE MY STORY GUYS, I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND JUST FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE THING. I WILL START UPDATING MORE. AGAIN IM SO SORRY THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL READERS.


End file.
